


Spread Wide

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He's beautiful.





	Spread Wide

“You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.”  


And he is, tugged wide by careful  lines that wrap around each pulse-point in soft, sheer silk. Bows to finish off each ligature, holding his wrists splayed out like a bird in flight; his legs spread wider, like an offering to some higher power. The stretch is enough to sting, not burn, and leaves every flicker of his muscles as bold as the waves of the ocean.

The black silk is stark against his Knight’s skin, the tight collar matching each place of tension. His hair fans out over the bed, and Hux trails the fronds of the flogger across his belly and chest in quiet contemplation of this canvas, this… playground.

A wince, a flinch away from the touch, his belly pulling in at the slight tickle. He’s unable to fight the most basic of responses, and Hux loves to see them. To strip him down to the very core, to see who _he is_ , truly, once and for all.

“I’m yours,” Kylo promises, his eyes blind beneath the mask. This one is softer, and shows his lips, his cheeks. It doesn’t distort his voice, but his emotion does that for him.  


“You’re mine,” Hux agrees, and snaps the short, suede tails to one nipple.   


The blow won’t hurt, will barely sting, but it makes Kylo groan. 

Hux draws the tongues of leather over his torso, making it sing over his skin. Breathy noises and the rustle of the sheets, and Kylo thrusts helplessly into the air. His cock is laced more carefully: a looser bow around the base, making his shaft look swaddled and like the gift it truly is. He’s leaking, just a little, and Hux dips to flick his tongue over the tiny gift of precum. 

“Sir!”  


“You know… I think your hole needs something bigger…” He paces around, looking at the bright red toy that’s locked deep inside. The flare is almost as big as his fist, and he knows it’s pressing against his lover’s prostate with each flinch.   


“Sir?”  


“I’m going to give you what you’ve been training for,” Hux reassures him, and he takes the edge of the plug, rocking it lightly, teasing at his stretched-wide rim.   


Kylo’s been desperate for his fist since the first mention of it, and Hux… well. Hux has never done that before, but he _wants_ to. He wants to see his whole hand slide inside. He wants to know what Kylo’s insides feel like when they’re stretched to their widest.

A rough jerk of the plug, and Kylo’s left whimpering at the sting. 

Lube, lube and more lube. All around his fingers, and Hux tightens his fist as fiercely as he can. He presses at the dilated hole, and starts to work it in, sigh by sigh. Kylo’s body resists, and pulls him in in equal measure. It’s slow going, until all of a sudden the widest part is there.

“Sir… please… please, I ne— AUGH.”  


The hand moves in, and Kylo’s legs bounce against the bonds. He’s fighting, but he’s fighting because of how good it feels. There’s no anguish in those cries, just pure, mindless bliss. He’s surrendered utterly to Hux, and that… that… _power_ … that knowledge that he could do _anything_ to him… it’s keener than any joy he’s ever known.

He’d thought his command would be enough, would be… the pinnacle, the goal. He’d thought that his ship would be his partner. He’d never thought he’d have the Supreme Leader’s favoured son tied helpless to his bed, bouncing his ass on his balled-up fist. 

Kylo’s cock slaps with the riding, and Hux grabs it. He palms over the crown, then fists him sharply, quickly. The hand inside of him bears down, then pulls back a little. Down, and to the place that makes Kylo _scream_.

This. This is power. This is _real_ power. Hux watches as just two hands reduce this _fierce, strong, bold, brave_ man to a broken wreck. He pulls the pleasure form his cock, even as he continues to pound his ass from the elbow, shunting at his insides.

Kylo’s balls empty sticky, salty-sweet white all over the black silk and Hux’s hand, and Hux puts a knee up on the bed. With his hand still inside of him, he holds their cocks together. With effort, he strokes his foreskin, pulling it a little more each time. Pulling it until it slides over the head of Kylo’s wider (and stickier) cock, docking them both inside his sheath. He owns him. He owns all of him. His hole, his cock… he owns him, and it’s the most glorious feeling of all.


End file.
